Peter Pan (Disney)
Peter Pan is the titular main protagonist of the 1953 Disney film of the same name and Return to Never Land. He is a young boy who lives on the island of Never Land. He has a pixie named Tinker Bell who is his best friend and sidekick and is the current leader of the Lost Boys. He spends most days going on adventures and battling the notorious Captain Hook. History ''Peter Pan'' In the beginning, the narrator mentions that Peter Pan chose the Darling family house, because he states that people believed in them. When Peter Pan went to the house, George Darling attempts to call Scotland Court to shoot him down. When Peter flew into the house, he and Tinker Bell try to get them out of the house. When they woke up the children, he teaches them flying with pixie dust. He is able to make the children fly with Tinker Bell's pixie dust. When they fly out of the house, they fly to the tower of the Big Ben. Peter points to the second star to the right. When they fly to Never Land, they get ambushed by Captain Hook's cannons. During the ambush, he landed on the jungle where the Lost Boys are warned by Tinker Bell. Peter Pan thinks that Tinker Bell is guilty by making the Lost Boys shoot down Wendy. He convinces John to be the leader of the Lost Boys and they get captured by the Indian natives. To stop this plan, Peter had to rescue Tiger Lily from Captain Hook after meeting the mermaids who ambush Wendy. When he rescued the captive, he brings her to the chief and the Indians start a celebration. After that, Captain Hook plans to get rid of him with his time bomb. When Hook's gift explodes, Peter Pan looked for Tinker Bell under the rumbling debris. After that, he and Tinker Bell fight Captain Hook's crew. After that, he won the Jolly Roger and becomes the captain of Never Land. ''Return to Never Land'' In this sequel when Jane gets captured by Captain Hook, he explains to her that she is Wendy. However, Jane explains she is Wendy's daughter. Peter Pan tries to stop Captain Hook in the sequel and avoiding an octopus. He knows that Jane doesn't believe in fairies and explains to the Lost Boys by going on treasure hunts. Peter Pan found Jane and apologize for ruined her notebook. He warned Jane about Tinker's light was out of powers. After Tinker Bell is restored, he brings Jane to fight all of Captain Hook's men and tricked them with the octopus. After that, Peter Pan escorts Jane back to the Darling family's house after World War II ended. Gallery Peter Pan strapped to an Anchor by Hook.jpg|PePeter held hostage Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook.png|Peter facing Hook 9ecd8c432f2f8f0b8fa5be8bae7f9b73.jpg|Peter crowing peter dagger.jpg|Peter throwing his dagger peter-pan-and-wendy-darling-peter-pan-14526250-576-416.jpg|Peter with Wendy peter-pan-flying.jpg|Peter flying Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Tinker-Bell-Peter-Pan-walt-disney-characters-33416432-4323-3240.jpg|Peter with Tinker Jake_and_the_never_land_pirates_error_peterpan.png|Peter in Jake and the Neverland Pirates 133243645573556.png|Peter in House of Mouse char_67223_thumb.jpg|Peter in The Lion King 1 1/2 TV Appearances ''House of Mouse'' Peter Pan makes some appearances in House of Mouse. In some, he teaches Donald to fly with pixie dust. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Peter Pan didn't appear in the series until the episode "Peter Pan Returns". Unlike his original appearance, he is unable to fly out of the Hangman Tree. Jake and his crew try to restore him from Captain Hook. In his next appearance "Never Land Rescue", he is seen with Tinker Bell to restore the land. In his third appearance "Battle For the Book", he is seen trying to help Jake meet Wendy and her family restore the memories of Never Land. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Peter had made an appearance in one episode of this TV spin-off series. Home video appearances ''Let's Go to Disneyland Paris! In this video, Peter Pan is a replacement of Donald Duck in the song "Following the Leader". He leads the children to a market where they are greeted by the Genie from ''Aladdin. They also appear trying to capture Captain Hook on the Jolly Roger. Video game appearances ''Return to Never Land'' Peter Pan is the player's character in the game by Disney Interactive in association with Crawfish Interactive. He also appears in the PlayStation game of the same name. ''Disney Universe'' Peter Pan appears as a downloadable costume in Disney Universe in the seven costume pack. Voice Actors Peter Pan has a number of voice actors: *Bobby Driscoll (1953) *Blayne Weever (current) *Chris Steele (Kingdom Hearts) *Adam Wylie (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Category:Disney Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Swordsmen Category:Adventurers Category:Immortals Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Singing Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Multiple Saver Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Tricksters Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Famous Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Judges Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Multiple Nurturer Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Movie Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Good Ruler